


Big House, Little Ducks

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caring Scrooge McDuck, dewey - Freeform, ducktales - Freeform, huey - Freeform, louie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: The Duck triplets never had the other luxuries that other children had. Toys, homes, and friends came and gone. What they had, was each other.





	Big House, Little Ducks

Louie was seen as many things by outsiders. He used to be a nobody, now he and his brother were known across the world as the McDuck triplets. Outsiders are quick to judge, although they didn't even know them. He was called lazy, careful, a brat. While that's only half the truth. He wasn't lazy, just scared. Sometimes he didn't know if he was going to return alive from one of their typical family outings. 

Carefree because Louie never got that privilege that others took for granted since he moved in with Uncle Scrooge. Living in the houseboat he was worried that they wouldn't make it to the next paycheck, not that Uncle Donald ever let that happen. Louie and his brothers acted like brats sometimes, they were ten, what could you say?

The triplet loved his brothers, but like siblings, they fight. When you fight in close corners houseboat and share a small bedroom with two other boys, escape from them isn't really an option. Dewey had yet again ruined another one of Louie's favortie hoodies. Louie wanted nothing more then to get away from his annoying brothers. He had no idea how soon his wish would come true. 

Sharing a small cramped room their whole lives, you think they would get used to it. No, it was torture. They slept in a queen sized bed, Dewey always kicks, and Huey was notorious for stealing the blankets. Long nights were a common thing. 

When Uncle Donald is fired, or more kindly put, "Released" from his short-lived job, this means macaroni and cheese for lunch and dinner. Paired with cold showers and all the lights flipped to off. uncle Donald means well. He's never had a problem keeping a steady job before the triplets were born. Which they felt undeniable guilt for, turns out being a sailor won't provide for three growing boys. 

The first night in the McDuck manor was full of excitement and adventure. It showed them a world they never had blocked by Donald's overprotective mother nature. 

Huey always wanted his own space. Somewhere to put the few toys and belongings he owned up on display. Huey loves his two twin brother, a lot. As being the oldest, he felt the need to protect, lead, and most of all, be there for them. There is only so much he can take though. Having his own room felt like he was taking a few pounds of weight off his shoulder. 

Dewey was a handful, for everyone around him. Dewey had trouble falling asleep at night, which ended up with tossing and turning, effecting Huey and Louie. The youngest was no better. Louie didn't pay any mind to the small things. Leaving his hoodies everywhere and keeping a messy room was not Huey style. He was a bit of a clean freak. 

Yet here he was. Starring into the ceiling of his new spacious bedroom. Empty. Something Huey never thought he would have. His thoughts kept him awake, they drifted to his two brothers. Were they okay? Louie often had nightmares, and Dewey took forever to get any sleep. Using these two excuses, Huey left his room, and head down the hall. 

For anyone else, they would get lost in the large home, but not Huey. In case of any kind of emergency, he memorized were his brothers slept, just in case. Checking on his youngest brother first, it was kinda surprising Louie was still awake. "Huey, what's wrong?" He yawned, he was clearly tired.

"Just making sure you were okay Louie," Huey replied honestly.

"Lair, you can't sleep either." Uh oh, he's been found out. Huey entered and sat down on the bed. 

"Yeah, your right, I can't...It's just to-"

"Different?" Louie finished, understanding laced on his face. He knew what Huey was thinking because he felt the same way. 

"Yeah, your right," Huey said he couldn't really put his feelings into words as Louie can.

"When am I not?"

"Most of the time Louie." Huey chuckled at his cocky brother. A moment later, the middle triplet slugged in, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"What are you two doing up?" Dewey asked. He's one to talk.

"Eh, when do we sleep?" Louie laughed, laying back down. Dewey couldn't sleep, it felt empty in his room. He hated it. Dewey didn't like being alone. Huey and Dewey snuggled under the blankets. As they expected, Dewey started kicking, Huey hogged the sheets, and Louie wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
